The present invention relates to a measuring instrument and a surveying system which can measure a construction surface in a civil engineering work or the like in a real time.
In case of carrying out the civil engineering work, a height of a construction surface (a ground surface) is important.
In the civil engineering work, e.g., in a ground leveling work of a road or a developed land or the like, a work such as embankment or cutting is performed with the use of a construction heavy machine which is a movable body, e.g., a bulldozer or a power shovel. In order to perform the civil engineering work in a predetermined state, a height of a ground surface of a target region in the civil engineering work must be known.
Conventionally, there is a GPS device as a position measuring device used in the civil engineering work, and the GPS device is mounted on the bulldozer. A position is measured by the GPS device, and a position of a work tool is determined from a mechanical positional relation between a mounting position of the GPS device and the work tool. An operator recognizes the height of the ground surface from the position of the work tool.
In this case, the height of the ground surface to be measured is a position of a point with which the work tool is in contact, and the operator estimates the height and a state of a ground surface ahead which is to be worked based on an visual observation. For this reason, a caution is required for the work, and there is a problem in work efficiency. In particular, the estimation is difficult on an inclined surface, and a skill is also required.
Further, although the power shovel is used for forming a ditch of a waterworks or a sewerage, cutting a mountain region or landfilling a valley region, these works are performed while confirming a height of the ground surface during the construction, and a survey is frequently performed near a construction location aside from a heavy machine work. For this reason, the works are complicated, and a there is a problem in a workability.